Ta Main
by Vaetisia
Summary: La guerre est finie, mais Hermione ne vit plus, l'homme qu'elle aime n'est plus. FicSong HG/SS


Hello, alors voilà, je me lance dans la publication et je vous présente ma première FicSong HG/SS

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Tu sais que j'ai du mal,_

 _Encore à parler de toi,_

 _Il parait que c'est normal,_

 _Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux-là._

Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, je pense à toi. A tes yeux, à tes si rares sourires, à tes petits tics nerveux qui te rendaient adorable. Je regarde souvent le magnifique pendentif que tu m'avais offert au seul Noël que nous avons passé ensemble. Un serpent enroulé autour d'un cœur. A l'intérieur, il y a une mèche de cheveux. La tienne. Je l'avais coupée un soir, quelques semaines plus tard, alors que tu t'étais endormi près de moi. Je ne sais même pas si tu t'en étais rendu compte...

 _Tu sais, j'ai la voix qui se sert,_

 _Quand je te croise dans les photos,_

 _Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,_

 _Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop._

 _C'est comme ça,_

 _C'est comme ça._

Les photos que nous avons faites tous les deux, quand on pensait qu'on aurait le temps de s'en souvenir, sont retournées face contre le buffet. Je ne peux pas les regarder, elles sont trop douloureuses. Le rire qui te secoue sur la première, me fait presque entendre le son en même temps que la vision de l'image. Le baiser que tu me donnes sur la deuxième, me rappelle la douceur de tes lèvres. La dance que l'on partage sur la troisième, celle que Harry avait prise pour nous, est surement celle qui me fait le plus mal, parce que c'est ce soir-là qu'on s'est dit 'je t'aime' pour la première fois...

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,_

 _Un peu plus longtemps_

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,_

 _Un peu plus longtemps_

 _J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,_

 _Ne dure qu'un instant._

 _Et tu sais j'espère au moins,_

 _Que tu m'entends._

Je dors peu, maintenant. Mais les seules fois où j'arrive à fermer les yeux, c'est pour tomber sur ton visage, ce jour funeste. Ces deux trous dans ta gorge, tout ce sang sur tes vêtements, sur le sol. Ton visage encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, les yeux vitreux... Pendant un instant, je n'ai pas pu faire le moindre geste. Et je m'en veux. Si j'avais bougé plus vite, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, sortir une potion de régénération sanguine de mon sac, trouver quelque chose contre le venin de cette créature monstrueuse... J'aurais dû prendre ta main et te faire rester près de moi... Oui, j'aurais dû bouger...

 _C'est dur de briser le silence,_

 _Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,_

 _C'est dur de combattre l'absence,_

 _Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

La fête qui a suivi la bataille m'est restée sur l'estomac. Je ne pouvais pas me réjouir d'être encore en vie quand toi tu ne l'étais plus. Le silence m'enveloppe dans sa cape et les autres me fuient. J'ai l'impression de renier les vivants pour rester au plus près des morts et des souvenirs qu'ils laissaient derrière eux... Cette nuit-là, je me suis rappelé le bal de Noël, quand nous avions dansé devant toute l'école, sans même faire attention aux quand dira-t-on. J'aurais pu te suivre où tu voulais, surtout quand tu me fixais avec ce regard sombre empli de bonheur et d'envie.

 _Et personne ne peut comprendre,_

 _On a chacun sa propre histoire._

 _On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,_

 _Que la peine devienne dérisoire._

 _C'est comme ça,_

 _C'est comme ça._

Ton absence creuse un fossé entre mes amis et moi. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre. Ils espèrent que je sortirai un jour de cet état dépressif. Qu'ils sont naïfs. Tu étais le seul à faire battre mon cœur, et tu le seras toujours. Eux, ils sont heureux. On a presque l'impression que la guerre les a épargnés, alors que la liste des morts, des deux côtés, est longue. Tant de vies brisées parce qu'un seul homme se pensait plus grand que les autres... L'être humain n'apprendra-t-il donc jamais de ses erreurs passées ?

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,_

 _Un peu plus longtemps_

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,_

 _Un peu plus longtemps_

 _J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,_

 _Ne dure qu'un instant._

 _Et tu sais j'espère au moins,_

 _Que tu m'entends._

Mon esprit ne s'est pas fait de raison. Mon cœur, mon âme, tout mon être reste là, attendant ton retour, ou priant pour que le chagrin qui ne me quitte plus disparaisse enfin. J'ai essayé de te rejoindre, au moins dix fois. Mais à chaque tentative, il y a quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher. Alors mon corps reste amorphe, il attend que tu viennes le rejoindre, que tu passes cette porte et que tu nous prennes dans tes bras en nous murmurant que tout ira bien, que tu es là et que plus jamais tu ne partiras.

 _Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,_

 _D'avoir était au moins un jour,_

 _Un peu ton ami et ton frère,_

 _Même si la vie a ses détours._

 _C'est comme ça,_

 _C'est comme ça._

Même si la vie t'a arraché à moi, ne me laissant que le vide, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu connaître le bonheur entre tes bras. Savoir ce que c'était que de vivre un amour réciproque, alors que la guerre n'était pas finie et brûlait à nos portes. Tous ces instants restent gravés en moi et ne me quitteront jamais, quoi qu'il advienne de moi. Peut-être voudrais-tu que je me redresse et prenne part à la vie, tout autour ? Peut-être voudrais-tu me voir me battre et laisser notre relation devenir une partie de mon passé, me laisser m'ouvrir à d'autre possibilité ?

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,_

 _Un peu plus longtemps_

 _J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,_

 _Un peu plus longtemps_

 _J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,_

 _Ne dure qu'un instant._

 _Et tu sais j'espère au moins_

 _Que tu m'attends._

Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux simplement pas. Je voudrais pouvoir tenir ta main à nouveau. Faire ces longues balades que tu m'avais promises. Celles qui nous laisseraient voir combien le monde peut être beau quand on prend le temps de l'observer. Celles qui nous guideraient vers des petits coins de paradis où nous nous serions arrêtés pour boire un peu, pour déjeuner, pour vivre. Oh, Severus... la vie sans toi est si lourde à porter et je suis si faible... je sais qu'un jour, on se retrouvera, alors je t'en prie, attends-moi, je ferais tout pour être à tes côtés au plus tôt !


End file.
